Dawn comes
by Alida-Dillian
Summary: Sakura joined Akatuski two years ago, but now her and her fance, Itachi, had go to captured Naruto, but a new foe appears. The new foe force long time enemies to unite?
1. The Akatuski

Akatuski Cherry Blossom

By

Dillian

* * *

_Sakura smashed against a tree and collapsed to the ground. Her body lacked the strength and charka to even stand, but she couldn't give up, she wouldn't allow. _

_ But as the clan killer know as Itachi Uchiha stepped closer, that will fainted to despair. She draw was little little strength she had remain, but even with that she still couldn't raise from the ground. _

_ "Give up__ yet, __kunoichi?" He asked in a ice chilling cold voice._

_ He was given no answer._

_ He studied the female for a moment. Multiple cuts on her arms and legs for her brief fight with __Kisame. Her attire had a fairly significant level of dirt on them. A thin stream of blood had formed down from her mouth. Her headband was just ready to fall off her head. Countless bruises married her body, another gift from his partner._

_ Itachi knelt and placed his hand under her chin. He lifted her head, so he could look her eyes. They would open but just barely._

_ "No" she said at last_

Itachi opened his eyes. Sakura was still resting, he could felt her warm body, as he wrapped his arm around his beloved. It had been two years, three months since her capture. Two year still, she had joined Akatuski. A year and half still she was had become his partner. A week before she accepted his engagement ring and had become his fiance.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, with a yawn "Is it time to get up yet?"

"No, rest" He stated

"Are you looking further to returning to Konohagakure?" she asked, closing her eyes

"Uhhh" was his reply as both of them fell back asleep, with their two akatuski cloaks forming a makeshift blanket around the engaged couple.

The patrol leapt down to a lower branch, as the squad leader motioned for stop. Two foreign and powerful charka signatures would near by. _'so this wouldn't be a fruitless mission' _he thought. He motioned for them to continue, but, unknown to them, they weren't unnoticed.

Sakura sat on tree limp, as Itachi was confronting the patrol. He was worried about her new alliance being reported before their attack, so he would fight the patrol alone, not that a member of the Hyūga clan, namely Neji and Hinata, could easily recognize her chakra, anyway.

She could help but wonder how they-and all her old friends, for that matter were. Naruto, their target, was now a Chūnin, now. Neji was a ANBU captain now, a rank he highly deserved. She too had changed, her old style, had given way to different but similar attire-a black t-shirt that mock turtle neck collar over a violet silk elbow length t-shirt, matched lastly with a pair of black capris with, and of course, a Akatuski cloak over them. Her hair currently black highlight (hair type accident) but that was not to be continued, but her hair still sported the same cut as when she was last seen in her home village. Her headband was same, but had a scar with the leaf icon, like many member of Akatuski.

"Sakura" A voice suddenly said, it was Itachi's, "Let's go"


	2. The News and a Plan

Chapter 2

The Entrance

A Chūnin rushed into Tsunade's office, just as Sakura and Itachi sneak into the village. A scroll in his hand, "emergency message" he cried as he entered to room.

Tsunade looked up from her sake bottle, Shizune stepped forward and received the message, then handed it to the hokage.

"You're dismiss" she said

As the Hokage opened the scroll, her eyes widen. It read:

_A patrol of ninja was found defeated, and mostly unconscious. The only conscious one, the team leader said They ran into a pair of ninja, dressed in cloaks in black cloaks with red cloud on them. One had black hair, tied in a ponytail. The other one didn't fight but was visibly female and likely a medic ninja. Her face was unclear._

"Shizune alarmed Naruto, I think Akatuski are attack" was all she said

* * *

All the fear and tense that Sakura had disappeared as she entered the leaf, and instead was replaced with a kind of happiness but with a sense of nostalgia with it. Itachi may of do a illusion justus, but she now wished to left it and hold out with her friends like old times.

But she couldn't, she knew that

"So what the plan?" she asked wanting to change the topic on her mind

"I'll tell you once rise the Uchiha section of town" Itachi replied as he took a sudden left

* * *

"What?! The Akatuski are here!" Naruto yelled, "What team they send? I swear they'll regiment it"

"Naruto relax." Tsunade groaned, his yelling wasn't helping her hangover. "They have reason to believe it's Itachi and a unknown member, probably female"

"So let me at him" he paused "for Sakura's sake"

The mention of Sakura bring a silent and solum mood over the office.

Kakashi broke the silent "Got captured wouldn't help her"

Another moment of silent

"Kakashi will lead a squad of four, Neji, Sak..., I mean Sai, and Naruto to fight the Akatuski" Tsunade said

* * *

"So when do we start?" Sakura asked, reviewing the plan in her head

She and Itachi had settled down in the Uchiha part of town a few hours ago. It was deserted, of course. Kids avoid it due to Ghost legends, it was too far away for teenager.

But Sakura now understand why, she could a sense of constant restlessness and unnerving restlessness that came to place upon the sun set.

"Noon tomorrow"

* * *

Yoshi leap on the tree branch and stopped. Masa was on his tail. He needed to defeat the brat and got that scroll from the leaf village. He grinned, before started to move again, he was going to enjoy this.


	3. First intruderYoshi Attacks

Chapter 3

First intruder-Yoshi Attacks

Kakashi was first to set foot on the clearing, but he was quickly followed by Naruto, Neji, and Sai. No kunai were visible in the trees, odd for a fight. Kunai was used by all shinobi, so who whoever attacked the patrol, had a kekki genkai. This likely increase the chance, It was Itachi.

But Kisame was killed two years ago, and the Akatuski always, or generally, at least, always attack in partners. Who was his new partner? Tsunade said that was a possibility that it was Sakura. She even believe that a year ago when a informant infuriated Akatuski.

_"The source we had said that Itachi has a new partner, we believe he or she is a medic." Tsunade stated_

_ He nodded_

_"And apparently skilled, too" her voice and face sadden, but contied "The medic is likely a __kunoichi, the source said she were by the name 'Akina Haruno', but here is the part to gets me, he overheard some of the __subordinate__, recommed to a 'Haruno-sama'" _

_ "You meant you think she's alive?" Kakashi replied _

_ She sat up it in her chair, and walked toward the window, looking down at the village "Farer more, when he asked, who 'Haruno-Sama' was the suborinate said, 'Haruno-sama was the medic of Akatuski'"_

_ "Haruno is fairly common last name, you know that" he replied_

_ "He saw 'Akina' walking with Itachi" she looked away from the window, and moved a few papers. She handed him a collection of papers. "Fifth paragh"_

_ Kakashi found the paragraph, and scanned it. It read:_

_ 'Akina dressed in a outfit constited of a silk votiet shirt with a black t-shirt over it. Her pants were a pair of black capris. The typical straw Akatuski hat, hiding her face, but I noticed pink hair was visible from under the hat, though. Her and Itachi looked close'_

_ "Your theory is looking better than ever" he nodded_

_ "I want you to check out the base"_

_______

Yoshi grinned as he neared the Village, he was going to enjoy this fight. He entered into view was jumped over the gate, several shuriken cut his flesh, but the 'wounds' disappeared as quickly as they came. The fight was on.

* * *

Please Review, I will likely update this every few days to a week,


	4. The Two Immortals

Chapter 4

The Two Immortals

Masa grunted, she needed to Yoshi out of there before he caused too much damage. She stepped into the sunlight just in front of the gate. Her black boy-ish cut hair made her skin look paler than it alright was. Her gray eyes changed to a odd mignight blue color. She removed her cloak, to reveal a crimson set of under armor with a black t-shirt over it. Her legs were covered with a pair of dark blue jean. She stepped closer to the gate, her black sandals make no sound. She was going to hate this.

__________________

The sound of incoming Shuriken broke Kakashi of the spell. He leapt in the air, landing on a tree branch. In a moment the ground clashed, and a figure appeared. They were cloaked in a black cloak, with red cloaked on it.

_There's one of Sakura's move, it can't be, _Naruto thought

"I'm glad you get promoted to a Chūnin, Naruto" the figure said removing their hat

Masa and Yoshi's weapons clashed. "Hey, the brat appears at last"

Masa didn't replied, talking wasn't her style

Her eyes turned Crimson, "Level two" she stated as the transformation become

"Sakura!!!" Naruto yelled, as the Akatuski charged him

She didn't answer, and contined to run closer, her taijutsu had improved greatly in the two years she had been in Akatuski. Naruto was too shocked to moved, making a perfect target. Neji pulled him out of the way, just the impart would have been made.

Neji wore common ANBU attire, she noticed. So he was a ANBU, now. He blocked her, she leapt back to avoid his attack. Itachi appeared behind the team. She smiled, her engagement ring shined in the sun the light.

Sai drew a snake, and it moved to attack Sakura. It feel weird to him, throught. And the same was for Sakura.

__________

Masa land on the tree branch. She had mangened to get Yoshi away from the village, this needed to end quickly. The attack, could of, revisable the existent of their village, the Village of the Immortals, or worse a war, she deeply hoped none of this happen.

Chapter 5

The Village of the Immortals

Sakura dodge the snake, eailsy.


	5. Forgive me, Naruto

Chapter 5

"Forgive me, Naruto"

Masa thrust her Katana at Yoshi stomach. Thought he dodge the strike, it hit and cut his side. The wound healed

"You Bitch" he yelled as the wound healed

Masa's level 2 blade was the same length as the her first level, but the shape and color of the hand guard was different. It was a crimson rectangular hand, with the former gray, now, midnight blue razor sharp blade. The handle was the same crimson as the hand guard.

Naruto finally recovered enough, for the world not to be a blur around him. Sakura-chan had joined Akatuski, he couldn't believe. "Naruto, go on" Kakashi yelled, as he blocked one on Sakura's attack

Sakura, lowered his head

"Naruto and Sai retreat" Kakashi ordered as Itachi make some hand seals, "Neji and I will hold them the back"

He nodded, but was only understand half of the message. He jumped up, and landed on a tree branch.

"Sakura, follow him" Sakura's fance ordered

The female Akatuski headed after the two

Yoshi had entered level two at this point in the fight. The staff of his pike was of pitch black metal, the blade was of golden. His eye however remained unchanged, unlike Masa's now pitch black eyes.

The two blades meet. Sparkles fly. Masa tried to knee Yoshi in the stomach, but the metal staff blocked her offense. He grinned, she kicked his mouth. Bone could heard cracking on impart. He fall back, tooth falling out his mouth, with some blood with it. They would heal in a moment, but that give her a opening. She smiled-on the inside.

Sakura dodged a set of Shuriken, as she contined her pushure of Naruto and Sai. She formed the proper seals and two shadow clones appeared. They jumped infant of the shinobi, cut them off.

"Forgive me, Naruto" she said, know she was going to hate this

Masa and Yoshi both could sense the human nearby, and coming fast. For Yoshi this was a advantage Masa would defend the human, it her nature, and one of the gracieux clan rules, but not one of the Angriff clan's rules.

* * *

Please Reveiw


	6. Masa breaks her silent

_Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She shivered, the room she was in was cold and small. She forced herself in a sitting postion, ingoring her bodies' protest. Her body ached, no manner what she did. At first she couldn't recall why, but as the memories came back, she placed her hands on her stomach._

_She let her head; rest on the stone wall, her body feeling limp. She studied the room; the cell was made of a smooth cold black stone. There was no door and windows to the cell, likey seal opened she thought. There was only one source of light, a small lamp of source hanging from the ceiling._

_A lighted form of a door started. As the center line of the 'door' formed, a firuge tall stand in the door way with some food. Her stomach groaned at the scene of the food. The foraged "Well, Well, look who's awake" he said. The figure was Kisame, however a shorter firuge followed. Kisame looked at his partner, "You want to do this?" he asked_

_He took the tray, from the giant shark, and with that the shark left._

_Itachi walked toward the captive, she had been had been caught a day and half ago and looked it. He could see the medic try to distance herself from him, but failing to could her body to move. He set the food in front of her, she paused, the food could be position for all she known._

_"I haven't done anything to it" the Akatuski stated, if she didn't eat, she would weak, making her unable to heal_

_Sakura studied to food, there was bowl of soup and a glass of water. Slowly she forced her arm to move toward the food. The food looked mouth watering good._

_Itachi picked up the spoon and lift from the bowl. He picked up her head, his sharingan eyes almost glowing in the darkness. He lifted the spoon to her mouth, "Eat" he said, she was no shape to fight._

_She tighten her lips, at first, but loosen them. She couldn't afford to fight, she was too weak, plus, she didn't want to angry him. "Why?" she asked. He looked at the medic, "Why are you helping me?" Sakura continued_

_He paused, before answering._

Sakura could feel her eyes start to water, no now, she got a kunai. Her feeling of being torn was only, and that was driving her insane. She leapt up in the air, to avoid veto of shurken by Naruto. He looked like he was going cry, but there was a hint of rage. Holding be tears, she throw the kunai.

Her mouth was getting hard. She needed to stay on the task, and got this mission over with. Sai watched his former friend, as he drew his katana. She was distracted, a good opportune to attack. He tighten his grip, as he attack one of the clones.

Naruto launched a kunai at the other one. Both disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Itachi watched Neji fall to the ground. The fool had looked into his eyes, and payed for it. Kakashi moved toward the fallen ninja, the male Akatuski blocked his path. _We need to retreat _Kakashi thought, his sharingan eye was draining his charka. He hoped Sai and Naruto had avoid retirned to the village by now.

Kakashi looked around, he jumped up on a branch to hope to lay down a defense veto of shuriken to distact Itachi allowing him to get Neji and retreat.

But unknown to him, he had opening his other eye.

_____________

Yoshi rushed toward the humans, he had hit Masa enough to start the blind run, and keep the lead long to remain unchallenged to rich the mortals.

Masa opened her mouth from the first time seen she started the mission, and spoke, one of the worse words, he could of heard at the moment. "Blood Ice Wind blast"

* * *

Longest one yet, hope you like, please review


	7. Level Three

Chapter 7

Level Three

Masa's voice was low and smooth, like a well praticed speech. But in a way, it was, this was her foravite techque. Her hands moved almost as in hadit as the ninjustu begin. The wind started to sworl and grew stronger, mostioure started to form water droplins as the wing grew more powerful. Masa finger nails grow sharper, as she started to cut her palm. The drops of blood started to become sharpen as the drops formed crismon senbons.

* * *

Sakura nearly smashed into a nearby tree. She gradded the branch below, and send charka to her feet. She sheilded her eyes, she couldn't see with this wind. She heard a thump, with a 'Crap.' It was Naruto. She laughed, sighty, but could feel the tears coming.

Naruto looked at the Sakura, despite the wind. She was laughing-and crying.

He could just barely see her lips move, "Naruto, you idiot" she saying to herself.

* * *

Itachi leapt on a nearby branch, but stopped, the wind was getting too strong. Sakura was in sight, the fight was in a forced stand still. The wind wasn't letting down, this wasn't natural. He lifted his head up.

Putting his sight to the limit, he could see the Kyubi pinned down. The wind was being a wind. Suddenly, without warning, the wind dead.

Sakura nearly fall, but regaurdly, she stand up. Itachi jumped on the branch, the kyubi was on.

* * *

Yoshi knees give way, on the tree branch. Maybe, the attacks would stop for long enough for him to get to the mortals, he hoped so, but if not. He rised his pike in the air, "Level three" he said

Masa could feel Yoshi's charka increase. She that all to well, he was going to raise level three, but he could only keep it up for five minutes at best. He ased the neccasry Charka control to keep a second longer. She closed her eyes, which, if he was leveling, she should meet the little chaggele on his. She pity him. Her blade started to change shape.

Naruto jumped to safety or tried anyway. Itachi stopped him. Sakura jumped inforward of Sai, now, it was one on one. Sai was first to the attack, but it was more uncorfortable then before. He tried to hit the female Akatuski, but she mangered to conuter every one of his attempts, her speed and agity had increased. He aimed an attack at her forearm, but again she moved out of the way. She was less three feet away. His eyes meeted her emard eyes, he could tell this wasn't fun for her.

Itachi looked up, he could something in the distance. Also like quick thumbs of jumps. They would moved too fast to be human.

__________________

Yoshi barely doged one of Masa's sword slices, his compte marron eye meet her black eyes. Their weaapons had change as well their eyes. The blades of both of their weapons were a pure shining white, but the shape of the blades still the same. The handle of Masa's blade was a blueish violet. The pike's staff was pitch black.

The immortal movments were too fast trace, without a sharingan. But Yoshi would soon have to left this form, his charka was running low.


	8. The Eagle

Chapter 8

The Eagle

Sakura landed on a branch to dodge. She closed her eyes, forgive me sai, she thought. She took a breath, her hand started to glow with Chakra. "Charka Scalpel_"_ she said, knowing she could only keep this for a minute.

Naruto in horror as his friend attacked Sai. Sai countered the strike with hard kick to her stomach. The glow on her hands disappeared. She formed her hand to from the seals for a ninjustu.

__________________

Yoshi closed his eyes, he was losing charka fast. He had less charka with Masa-much less. If his plan was to work, he need distract her. _"_How that sire of own, Mass, as stupid as ever, still thinking peace is possible behind the clans" he said, hoping to strike a nerve.

He cared little for her sire's rank. Masa was daughter of the 'prime manger,' as he liked called the rank. Her sire had find her in a trash hub as a infant, a proper place for her to be find, he thought, and cared for her as his own. She grew to be a skilled-and quiet warrior, but was at age seven-teen she was mortally wounded. Yoshi would of perficed she died of the wound, instead of sired by her 'father.' But there no changing facts of the event, and that was a few century ago. She kept rising through the ranks, while he kept getting turned down. Lucky Bitch, but he left that stupid village, and now serve a better master.

Masa nailed a kick him the mouth. She formed her hand into seals, he was going to request call her dad stupid.

* * *

"Fire quake" she said as she jumped down, the ground broke of impact as it would in the Cherry blossom impact but there a bit of a surprise. Instead just breaking the crust, the ground to shake for a moment but still with enough force to bring down one of the trees. The flames surged up from the rock, burning a few tree branches. Sai jumped down with a veto of shuriken as cover, but Sakura had disappeared. A hand suddenly preiced his left shoulder. His eyes closed, and the world was black.

"Sai!" Naruto yelled as his angry grew, Itachi placed his hand on back of his neck, and Naruto fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Yoshi dropped to the ground, unconscious. Masa looked down on him, his last conscious words repeated in her mind. _"I have summon the eagle, help your stupid mortals" _

The eagle was his last rort techinque, for each once of strength it took, he gained. The eagles used poison. The Immortal jumped toward the mortal's battle.

Please give advice, what you liked or didn't like.


	9. The Girl

Chapter 9

The Girl

_Masa eyed her attacker as she drew her blade. The blade was lusterful sliver. The handle was a sky blue. This was her last mission as a human, but she didn't know that then._

Masa stopped for moment, why were the memories coming back, now. She sheathed her blade, before conting.

__________________

Sakura's eyes followed the new charka signature, the shape was bird shape. Itachi jumped down, Naruto throw over shoulder. He walked toward his sanfèe, his eyes catch the signature too.

It was forming a something.

_________________

_Masa collasped on the ground as she giving in her wound. Her combatant had mangered to stick his blade just below her stomach before he died. She pulled push on the wound, but she was going to pass out, she had loss to much blood. Slowly her world turned black._

Masa forced her mind to focus the task at hand, at all times, they had to come now. She groaned, as she stopped to look over at the scene below her.

There was a black haired male with a pink haired female. Their only visible attire was a black cloak with red clouds-an Akatuski Cloak. They dodged a volley of kind of ranged weapon; the weapon looked like black shuriken-made of charka. The Eagle had landed.

_______________

Itachi looked up, a girl-no, a demon-was looking at them. Her skin was inhuman ashen, but there was a distant tan on her skin. Her black hair was med-length and her eyes were mature. He couldn't decide the color of her eyes, but they were dark. There was hitaiate in her hair, like Sakura wore her's, the symbol was impossible to see, but he noted the cloth of her headband wasn't cloth at all, it was leather, but still had the metal plate. She was dressed in a dark blue hooded shirt with long sleeves. A pair of light blue baggy pant covered her legs. That was a shealted blade on her back.

She looked back at him, before jumping down. Sakura placed a hand on her chin, when she removed it, there was blood on her hand. She turned to face him; there was a cut on her cheek.

The cut was burning; the shuriken had to be poisoned. She closed her eyes, "Itachi, you recognize that Justus?" she asked, her voice was stained.

Sweat started dip from her forehead. Itachi placed the tail beast down, "Treat it" he simply stated.

She nodded, but was feeling weaker by the second. She pulled the last bit of her charka to neutralize the poison, her eyes grew heavy. Itachi jumped down to ground level.

The girl was still, her eyes closed, but her blade thrust into the ground. Her hand was gently placed on the handle of the weapon; her charka was moving in the ground, like sonar.

Suddenly, she lifted her katana, and charged at a position, but was forced back by a volley of the same black shuriken.


	10. Team up

Chapter 10

"Team up?"

_ Masa world changed from pitch blackness to a gray mist, and lastly back to its normal stat__e. Her head was lying on a pillow, but it was too soft to be on her bed. Her sword was gone! The blanket moved as she turned her head to see her dad, instead of her blade, Ren. His eyes were red-from crying-and tire, black bags hang from his eyes. He looked wore out almost like a truck be hit him. _

_ The pain in her abdomen surfaced, she wisped. Her dad looked up, his dark eyes looked redder then she relied before. _

_ "Alula" he stated, using her most hated nick name ever, but she oddly smiled at the name._

__________ _

Itachi looked at the girl; she recently formed herself to speak, "Team up?"

She leapt to avoid another volley; they were becoming more frequency and containing more of the black shrunken. Itachi jumped on the branch with his fiancée and the nine tailed fox. The girl was more concern that summoning justu, then them.

He dodges another volley of shuriken. That was the same justu that attacked one of the base. Iconlly the girl was doing better than all the subordinate at the base. She had know that justu, but could of she attacked the base. No, not her, but.... That could a common justu in her clan, or village. Her blade was glowing with charka. Her charka was different, he couldn't place it, but the charka that attack the base had similar traits but was entire different.

_________________

Masa growled, the Akatuski wasn't going to help. She charged the eagle, as she formed a batter of charka on her feet. The Eagle started toward her, but quickly changed course to the mortals. The male Akatuski pulled the blonde and rose haired girl out of the way, but barely avoid hitting himself.

It flies back like a boomerang.

Shortest chapter yet. Please review.

Timeline things;

This is three or two year in the future. The Akatuski becoming a international crimmals never happen. The invasion of Pain happen so Konan is no longer in the Akatuski, but there is currently the Akatuski has five members. Itachi, Tobi (he's not Madara is this), Sakura, a two oc's (ideas open on them, so please give ideas).


	11. Dextra of the Dark Forces

Chapter 11

Dextra of the Dark Forces

A girl stepped clearing as the ANBU walked toward the male. Her violet hair glowed in the sunlight and was cut longer than Masa, thought their eyes housed the same calcuting look-but her eyes would icy cold to even look at, if you could. Her figure was slender but showed sighs of muscle. Her green pull-over was dull and sun bleached. The brown slim three quater she wore were dark, but she wore a lighter brown shirt. Her sandals were black, as black as the metal on her jian sword.

_______________

The Eagle's black form barely missed the Akatuski, going through the entire tree without broking them, like a ghost going through a stone wall. Itachi studied to Eagle as he leapt out the way. It was likely twenty foot long and had a wing span of forty feet. It tried to charge him, again.

Something pulled him out of the way, like a rag doll. It was the Girl. He couldn't even feel her Charka. Before he landed, he noticed something-her blade was glowing, a bright crimson-but that wasn't all.

_______________

Masa watched, the eagle didn't have enough charka to contine the volleys, but was slowly building up for them now. That was the key opening; she closed her eyes as her blade, Rei, started to glow. The simple red Tsuka ito covered handle transformed to a black elegant handle. The Tsuba possessive a hand carved water scene. The handle gained a dragon in carved, with every scale as decent as the next.

She leapt up, pulling the male out of the way. The blade cut through the eagle, leaving a gasp that healed in seconds, but greatly drained its charka stores. That was the lasting damage, not the wound itself.

_________________

Itachi watched the wound; the speed of the attack had slowed as well as the strength. The girl was planning to slow the summon with her attack. It was likely using the charka meant for the attacks to them, to heal its wounds, meaning it was losing charka and slowing the pace on its attack.

She had to of fight this justu before, for with every hit the justu grew thinner, weaker, and lastly speeder. The Eagle was fainting.

You will learn about Dextra, later, but long story short, she rivals Masa in power. Sorry for wait.


	12. Helping A Loser

Chapter 11

Helping a Loser

Dextra picked up the unconscious body of Yoshi, as she sheathed her blade. Idiot, if he meet Masa, he should send for help-not fight her on his own, Masa is too strong for him to fight one on one. The fool didn't know his own limits.

She sighed; she needed to end this quickly. She formed the needed seals for level one.

______________

The Eagle fainted from its gray form to nothing. The glow of her blade fainted and disappeared, but didn't return its original form, as well. The fight with Yoshi had only drained thirty percent on her charka-mostly the work of the Eagle, but something tells her she needed to end that fight early. Yoshi was bullheaded, so she needed to drain so much of his charka to win.

____________

Dextra formed the seals for telephone Justus, as another volley of shrunken came. Her enemies just keep coming. They would what is called ANBU, right? Ignoring buggers. The glow returned to her blade, as she jumped toward the ANBU positions.

The ANBU attempted to block her attacks, but to no avail. She was in level one, and could move the blink of an eye at this level. The ANBU squad fell in a matter of moments.

She pulled Yoshi over her shoulders, and finally finishes Telephone Justu as another squad appeared. She Left with the scroll that master wanted.

___________

Itachi left the unconscious nine tailed fox. With Sakura unconscious-and out of Chakra-, the three day trip to the nearest base would be too dangerous, but something tells him, he would meet that girl again.

__________

Masa sheathed her blade, feeling light headed. If she left this form, presently-she would be unconscious in a matter of hours. She could remain in this form for six more hours, if she wanted to, but she would collapse moments later. She didn't know what damage Yoshi already did, and if her leaving would done more. She only had a few moments to decide in till ninja came into veiw.

Next Chapter will be a fast forward of a week to two weeks, thanks for reading and please review.


	13. A Few Weeks Later

Chapter 13

A Few Weeks Later

Masa slowed he pace allow the others to follow, she couldn't get use to traveling with mortals. A travel that could take her two to three was currently going on day five. The council had allowed this, and almost overjoyed to do so. Thought her village was a mostly self sufficent village, an outside merchant was always welcome-especailly if they sold good unknown to them. Her Katana, Rei, was purchased in such fashion. Before the merchant came, the weapon in use were less varied-only pikes, straight long sword, so on, not Jaun swords and katana.

So that was likely a reason why they would so interested in this affair-Plus any aid against the Dark Forces were always in need. They simply needed man power, many possble tips were going under investaged, because that wasn't enough quagnted warriors for the task. You could easily form a mixed team of weaker immortals and mortals, to investage. The stoling of whatever that scroll handle, must be important even for the mortal village to conderd this ally a good idea.

She stopped competely allowing the mortals to caught up.

"I feel like I have been sprinting for the last five minutes" the blonde haired ninja (Naruto) said, puffing

She said nothing. He was fast, she would aquired, being the first one behind her, and staying there coustantly.

The last to caught up was a younger ANBU. A cool breeze blow by, a singal the sun would set soon. There was another three miles intill they would raise the village, but they looked wore out. She opened her mouth and speak.

"There is another three miles left" she speak

"Go on guys, we make it" Rock Lee stated, sounding overjoyed, as always

"One mile and I'm going to faint!" the younger ANBU yelled.

She dropped to ground, "There's a walking trail."

The leader of the group, Kakashi, evenualty decided that they could make it-without some unnecary noise.

_____________

Masa stepped toward the waterfall, as the other caught up. Her sandals touched the water, and glowed at the contact. She placed her hand on cliff face hidden the village she called home. The furige above did nothing as she had the permission for the mission as much as he hated the idea.

____________

"Finally" Naruto yelled, as he watched Masa formed some seals with her back toward him.

She parted her arms softly and as decifaly as a angel. The water fall followed her movements to 'T', slowly revealing a hidden cavenet. A ninja joined her when she finished. Their convetion was below his adio level but when it was finished the other ninja stepped toward them.

Kakashi studied the ninja from a moment. His skin was the darkest he had ever seen. His build was highly mustluar, but he moved with a impossble grace, the same as the girl, thought he wasn't as paramount present with him, as her. He was dressed in a gray shirt with a black flak jacket, with pair of green cabots. He wore a headband like the girl's.

"I will be your guide when you are in the village. You may call me Benito, and you?" His tone was impossblely policate but handle a fun tone to it.

"This is Naruto, Rock Lee, Ten, Haru and Neji." Kakashi stated, then added "I'm Hatake Kakashi"

"We had heard of you" The dark skinned ninja said, but paused "That reminds, Masa Alida-Haya Bennet-Virgo lead you here"

Their names were odd, Benito, Alida, Bennet-Virgo, Naruto thought,

"Go" Masa Alida-Haya Bennet-Virgo said, her voice low, as she headed toward the cave.

Haru is a rising star of sorts, but he's the only new one. Please Review

Friend edited, so don't blame me for any mistakes

Names in the village of the Immortals are will be a mix of different languages and Japanese;

Haya-Fast (Japanese)

Masa-Good and Straightforward (Japanese)

Alida-Little winged one (Latin)

Benito-Blessed (Latin)

Masa's last names-Latin

Bennet-Blessed

Virgo-A maid, a damsel


	14. The Entry Way

Chapter 14

The Entry Way

The light in cave was caused by a yellow crystal that glowed as brightly as fire but was cool to the touch. The Naruto stared at them with wide eyes, "What are they?" Naruto asked, trying break a part off. The crystal wouldn't break, not manner how hard he attempted. Benito laughed, a wholesome laugh, and was soon join by the other. Even Masa smiled a little. "Break you stupid crystal!"

The laughter grew. Masa stepped toward him, and break off it effortless. She handed it to him without a word and walked back to the forward.

"You need to use to charka to break them off, it's only of the first things teach ninja of this village is teach." Benito stated, "The Jaunir Liure Crystal is impossible to break just through strength alone"

"It's regrowing!" Ten Ten yelled

"Yes, it'll grow to twice its strength and amount" He continued

_______________

It was one at night when they left the cave. They saw no town, nothing but an empty plan.

"Benito will you do the honors?" Masa asked

Without a wall, he formed a section of seals, then some incredible happen.

A dome appeared as in forward of them. It must of covered miles-it was big enough to cover a whole village. Slowly building get be seen thought the water like shield. Benito stepped through it first, and gestured for the others to follow. Masa was the one in and found amusement in their reactions as they laid eyes on the town center.

________________

Kakashi looked around in wonder. They were in the middle of a village. He stepped forward on to a grass plane. It was large enough to home an apartment build, there was almost imprinted holes on the grass suggesting this was market square.

"This is the square market" the dark skin male stated. The 'Square market' was surrounded on all four sides with building. Most looked like business of some kind. "This is a town center of sorts, not big, but fits our needs"

"How the hell did you keep this hidden?!" Haru yelled

"The cave is a way-it saves arrange of ten hours to week of travel time. The shield is also another way, plus only merchant know about this place really" Masa stated, her voice was her common cool and collected tone

"That's the longest thing I have you said this whole trip" Naruto yelled

With only a look from Masa, Benito said "Kakashi Hatake will go with Al—I mean Masa-Sepina," He corrected himself about a look from 'Alida' then contined "the rest come with me"

Sorry for wait, didn't get around to posted it

Now you know was the Village of the Immortals looks like, and the caves that lead the way to it.

Next Chapter, The Akatuski entered the field-and there will be a immortal that has a rare gene that will increase the clan size for three to four. ^^

-Later


	15. Uchiha Hotaru

Chapter 15

Uchiha Hotaru

She had the Dark ninja on the run, Hotaru smiled at that thought. She pulled her staff off her back, as the pike's blade appeared. Just as she neared closed in to on her oppoent, two justu sighuartes appeared.

__________________

Sakura jumped down on her oppoents back, sending him flying to the ground. Itachi was done with the remainer of the squad in a matter of seconds.

He looked up and noticed a firuge in the shadow of the tree. With his vision he couldn't make out the details, but the shape looked female. Her charka was likely the girl's, too.

"What is it, Itachi?" Sakura asked wakling over to him

He looked up, find the furige had moved. Activing his Shargain, he find the girl was moving toward them at a break neckspeed, but stopped short. They stopped under the shade of a nearby tree.

Before Sakura could said a word, another pair of Shargain at Itachi and her.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, his voice low and threating

The girl paused before answered, "I'm called Uchiha Hotaru, it's a pleasure to meet the famous Itachi" Her voice was warm and welcoming. She returned her look but the fallen ninja. Walking toward them, she putted one by the collar of his neck. The ninja looked back at her-eyes on her chest, as an arua of fear started to surrond him. He wasn't afraid of Itachi or Sakura, but the sight of her make of trumble.

The air turned cold, as the metal of her blade started to glow. She turned to her blade, but stopped. Sakura studied the girl as she did this. She wore her hair in a long ponytail on the top of her head. Her face remind of Itachi, but warmer. She wore black one-strap-over-one-shoudler flak jacket that was matched by her shirt. A pair of gray cabot covered the twenty-five year immortals legs.

But she wore a leather forehead proceter-not a cloth.

"Tell where are the others in her sqaud, and Kenta will be merciful" Her voice ice cold, now

The ninja just looked at her, "Your village will fall, and the Master will reigh over you stupid kind, sange" the ninja stated

"Interesting" she replied in monotone, as she unshealed the blade. Without somemuch as a flich, she killed the ninja, but murremed a small prayer for him.

The blade obsereved the blood, like dirt taking in water. Sakura's eyes widened in horror, sure the guy was pretty fine.

She get up, and headed toward the next.

"You killed him!" Sakura yelled as Itachi stated "You wore the same hitai-ate as another ninja, I have seen"

"All the elte guards wore a leather hitai-ate, you will need to be more particular" she sat next to him, "He eaten a last resort pill called 'speed overfill' by many, this pill increases speed and relies by ten form, but in 4 of 10 cases the person who comuse it will dead. He was showing of the lethal effects"

"Darks eyes, long sleeved hooded shirt, inhumanly pale, black med-legth hair, uses a katana" Itachi contined

"Many match that desride" The girl replied, looked at the unconsity ninja

"Very stonic" He added

"Likely Masa or Kaito" Hotaru answered

"Female" Itachi said

"Masa, one of the most powerful ninja in our village" The female Uchiha replied.


End file.
